User talk:FaceAlliance
THIS JUST IN -American Wrath|Talk 03:53, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Face Alliance's User Talk, members should generate an username, similar to GWs login and comment here, try not to spam, since admins cant get mad :D --FaceAlliance 05:25, 26 February 2008 (UTC). :I'm not sure about this now, but I believe that only invidual users can create their own page here, not guilds or alliances. If you want you can create a page for your guild under your username. J Striker 05:30, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::They did create it under a username. Everything will be in userspace, I don't believe this will violate policy. 05:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :My bad then. Anyways welcome to wiki. :) J Striker 05:33, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sry, officer from GTK here, we are not violating policies as Felix Stated, we generated an user, we will just generate a guild list and a subpage for /TAGs. will try not to edit lots so Special:RecentChanges wont feel spammed. --UnnXandros 05:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I find it commendable that you actually try to get your members accustomed with a rules. -- 21:16, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, if you can encourage editors to edit the wiki, it will help loads RT 21:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your support guys, it means a lot. Just please let us know if we are in violation or need to fix anything. American Wrath 22:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) This is technically not allowed on GW. We generally do not host guild/alliances. Try GWW =). --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 08:24, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :We were under the assumption that as it was in userspace, it was allowed. Probably lots of userpages that are much bigger wastes of space than us, but will remove if necessary.-American Wrath|Talk 01:08, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Readem is lying, it's allowed because it is in the userspace, and you can have whatever you want in an userspace.--Gigathrash 01:09, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::I suspected that was the case... J Striker and the others already observed this as can be noted ^UP THURR-American Wrath|Talk 01:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Giga, I suggest you know who and what the fuck you are talking about, before commenting. If you don't believe me, view the debate. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:26, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Qft, thanks for your support for my 15KB plaintext Alliance page.-American Wrath|Talk 03:28, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for messing up your page american, but GWW hosts Guilds, GW does not unfortunately. Before too much is argued, view the topic Emissaries in my first archive =). Gl. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:29, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Here you go. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just think that's kinda ghey since nobody likes GWW anyway. Figured since I have a (decent) account here the two could coincide. Looks like I was wrong. GG.-American Wrath|Talk 03:39, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Don't jump to conclusions. That mentions something about the main page being protected... did Readem perhaps add something guild-related to the wiki's main page? I would suggest a currently active administrator do some decision-making here, rather than relying on some forgotten memory from nearly a year ago. 03:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::So what is the decision on this one? Close? Ban Everyone? :P, Just wanted to know dont wanna migrate to GWW :o 190.50.173.192 05:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It's obviously not important enough to merit the attention worthy of a close/ban. Thanks for your support, Anon random.American Wrath 05:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Non anon random :p, stupid cookies in my FF. Its me :o UnnXandros 03:09, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh hey random loser alliance mate xD J/K man. Stop trying to get us banned :-)American Wrath 06:07, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The decision here is keep, unless you do something to upset us... RT | Talk 08:03, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok cool RT, thanks loads.American Wrath 18:13, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)